baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Lynx Eye Gem
Lynx eyes are gems in Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn. Not as common as the fire agate gem, lynx eyes might still also be found in people's pockets or their homes, and the very first, Gorion's Ward might see, is one given to him as a reward by Phlydia – if her reaction is not exactly "hostile" –, accompanied by the wise words that somebody maybe "will give you a little something for it." __TOC__ Locations In all games, lynx eye gems can be found as random treasure. ''Baldur's Gate'' In the original Baldur's Gate, it's possible to find or steal 7 gems at fixed locations; 1 might be received as a quest reward or stolen instead, 1 will most likely be looted from a Chill bandit; and by picking pockets, 2 further ones can be obtained. The game's expansion adds 1 gem to a building in Baldur's Gate, which is also available in the Enhanced Edition. In the latter one, 1 additonal lynx eye might be stolen or looted, depending on how Gorion's Ward solves a certain quest, 1 is carried around by one of the possible new companions, one of these might even create a gem once per day. * Candlekeep: possible reward from Phlydia for returning her book; can also be picked from her pocket * Beregost, southwesternmost house: found in a locked chest, together with some other gems * Carried by Faltis, one of the three men involved in the Silke Dilemma * Carried by Neera in her gem bag * Song of the Morning Temple: carried by Cattack who threatens people in the region * Fishing Village, Brun's home: found in a locked chest, the right one, together with a Zircon Gem * Cloakwood Mines, third level: found in the easternmost locked chest of the southern dormitory, together with some other precious items * Baldur's Gate, central: found in a chest next to the southwestern Gambling Tent on the fair * Baldur's Gate, northeast: found in the display in the southernmost room of the Merchants' League Counting House's first floor * Baldur's Gate, northeast: found in the crate just next to the entrance of the Blushing Mermaid * Undercellar: carried by Dillar who runs this establishment * Candlekeep, Chapter Six: Phlydia will have one, no matter what happened to that from the prologue * Candlekeep Catacombs, first level: found in the pile of bodies in the northwestern chamber * May be created once a day by Baeloth Barrityl's Burden, though only with a certain chance ''Shadows of Amn'' There are only 3 lynx eyes to be found in the original Shadows of Amn at fixed locations, with a 4th one being obtainable by repeatedly talking to a certain person. The Enhanced Edition only adds further to the random treasure. * Athkatla's Temple District, Temple of Lathander: found in the shelf to the right on the southern platform, Dawnmaster Kreel's place * Athkatla Docks, Mae'Var's guildhall: hidden and locked in the wall behind a trap on the second floor, at the eastern end of the training objects * Mae'Var's guildhall, Renal Bloodscalp's hideout: found on the table in the separated area * Spellhold's main floor: given by Naljier Skal as the second one of his "pretties" Notes * As many other gems, the file for the lynx eye gem, MISC17.itm, has a magical item ability attached. This, however, has no effect and is not present in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Lore * Lynx eyes belong to the category of ornamental stones, the least valuable stones to be found in the Realms. Gallery ;Artwork External links * * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Random treasure